


Steal my heart

by lostforlife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Light Angst, M/M, Thief Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), also kinda depressed, levi is a lil bitch, they dont have sex but he's a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlife/pseuds/lostforlife
Summary: After losing his job and with it his partner Erwin is sure his situation can't get much worse. And someone breaking into his house seems like a cherry on top of his miserable life. Or maybe not?





	Steal my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imawarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/gifts).



"To be honest with you I never told anyone about this."

The friendly flirting quickly turned into something that made Erwin's ears burn, but he couldn't find it in himself to complain. And the drinks made it even easier to overshare with the handsome stranger sitting next to him. They were at a quite crowded bar, but at this moment it felt as if they were completely alone.

"Well you're certainly the first guy who said anything like this to me. You have interesting tastes blondie."

He could feel the chuckle through slight vibrations, as the stranger moved noticeably closer. Nothing else was said for a while and the lack of sound made him nervous. Fortunately his change of mood must've been obvious so a calming hand was now stroking his knee.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I quite like it actually, if you're up to it I may have an idea..."  
The words following made his head spin more than any drink he had that night.

***

Erwin woke up with a headache and a decision to dispose of the bird feeder on his balcony. The lady at the store told him the act of helping animals would definitely make his mood better, but if anything the chirping made him even more angry. Angry at the birds, angry at the world and, most importantly, angry at himself. He knew the feelings he held towards the birds were not genuine and only served to distract him from the real problem. If his life had any worth he would even be glad to hear them.

Losing his job and breaking up with his partner was definitely something he wasn't handling well. He knew these situations from romantic movies he was a secret fan of. The guy breaks up with the girl, the girl is sad for a while but then takes her life into her own hands and meets her prince charming. If only it was this easy he wouldn't be sitting here with a hangover and no memories of the previous night.

He tried to read a book, but couldn't concentrate on the words and it wasn't just the hangover. How could one read stories when their own one was falling apart?

After sleeping a bit more he gave up and decided to just watch some movie. Without bothering to change clothes he checked if the door was locked and started getting ready for his 'night plans'.

Hopefully the big ice-cream box was still in the freezer.

***

An unnoticeable sound outside of his apartment door made Erwin stop in consuming another spoon of ice-cream. Noises were common in this building, but something about this particular noise made the hair on his neck rise. It was late, too late for kids playing and although he is a 6'2 tall man he's unsure if he could win in a fight. Much less in a fight with some experienced burglar. 

He was probably overreacting and it was some stray cat looking for food, but even though his life is worthless at the moment the will to live is still as strong as ever.

"Hey Mike, you there?"

"Jesus Erwin it's 11 o'clock. Anything wrong?"

"If I don't call again in 15 minutes call the police alright?"

"Wait what? Erwin what do you mea-"

"It's probably nothing, just a safety precaution."

He felt bad about annoying his old friend who he was neglecting for the past few weeks, but his sulking was soon interrupted with another noise.

If he learned anything from horror movies it was that he needed a weapon. With light steps he neared his room looking for anything he could defend himself with. So far nothing, but in his room was a-

"Ah ah blondie where are you rushing?"

Erwin froze and painfully realized that even if he did have a weapon it would be useless, as his fear was making even moving an arm impossible. He felt something pressing into his back, not sharp enough for a knife, so it had to be a gun.

"Please..Please I beg you I'll give you anything you want, just let me-"

"Give? Oh no need to worry. I'm planning on taking all the goodies myself. Now lighten up princess, you look like you shitted your pants, go and sit on that chair."

It took Erwin a while to realize what the thief wants from him which earned him a slap on the ass.

"Didn't you hear me blondie?"

The walk felt painfully long, even if it must've been only few meters.

"Now arms behind you and don’t make me repeat myself."

The thief started binding his arms together in a calm and experienced way. Who knew how many times he used this skill. And as he moved closer Erwin felt his breaths on his neck. He couldn’t see him but the thief was quite short. A strange thought keeping his attention away from the situation to prevent him from screaming for his life.

"Please, I lost my job recently. There's nothing of value in this apartment and I don’t even have much money to give you."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know this isn't the luxurious part of the city. You see, I'm here for something else."

He sqeezed erwins thigh.

"And I don't plan on leaving unsatisfied. Nice pants."

He could almost see the smirk as the thief's hand stroked his thigh covered by fabric with little horses.

Fuck.

Fuck!

Erwin knew he was desperate, but surely not desperate enough for that sentence to have such an effect on him. He couldn't stop the blood from rushing into his face nor could he ignore that his pants were starting to feel a bit too tight now. 

The hand stroking his thigh was small, but definitely not feminine. It was a rough manly hand slowly but surely advancing towards his groin. The sensation felt heavenly and he had to remind himself what was actually happening.

"I-ah. Ah!"

"Oh you have no idea how pretty you are when you're quiet."

The thief pulled a gag from somewhere and bound it around his head. He came here prepared and the thought made Erwin even more excited. There is no way for him to get out, he may as well enjoy it.

"Fuck I had no idea you would like it this much!"

Before he managed to think about the words another wave of pleasure ripped through his body leaving him thoughtless for a second. He felt a twitch in his pants and while he was begging for his life just a minute ago he wanted to die from shame now. 

Erwin almost forgot he was shirtless until the thief’s hands started massaging his nipples. The gag stopped him from moaning loudly but a trail of saliva was now oozing down his chin and onto his chest. Erwin was absolutely sure that between this state and completely losing his sanity were only few more strokes.

"To think I managed to hit such a jackpot. Some higher power truly must be on my side"

"Police! Hands behind your head so we can see them"

"Police? Oh you fucker-"

"Sir put your hands behind your head! Now!"

The sensation stopped and it was as if a bucket of cold water was poured over Erwin. Police scanned their surroundings, put a pair of handcuffs on the thief and freed Erwin. For a minute he was mad at himself for telling Mike since he felt anything but forced to sit on the chair.

It was only after he stood up he noticed the thief's unusually tight attire, lack of weapon and a very cute face. That now wore a very furious expression.

"You fucker you said you wanted this!"

Erwin had yet to completely recover from his previous state.

"I... did?"

"Yea at the bar! I said I had experience with crime and you said you jack off to imagining being held at gunpoint!"

It was hard to ignore the police's gazes shifting from the not-really-thief's tight leather clothing and Erwin's embarrassed expression.

The guy was either the best liar he has ever met or Erwin was the biggest idiot in the history of the human race.

"Sir do you know this man?"

"I-I'm sorry I have no memories of yesterday but it is possible we met."

"Do you want us to arrest him?"

"No. No that won't be necessary I hope."

The men in uniforms left partly annoyed they had to get out this late at night and partly amused they had another intersting story to tell their families.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience sir uh-"

"Levi. Just Levi."

"Ehm nice to meet you Levi. My name is-"

"Erwin Smith. At least one of us has a memory that ain't complete shit."

"Right. Sorry."

The silence was broken by Levi's strange laugh. He probably didn't laugh out often but Erwin found that sound very endearing.

"But you see blondie. I came here with a purpouse and I am ready to get my share."

The look on Levi's face was dangerous and for a moment Erwin was considering if he didn't make a mistake by sending the police away, but as two strong hands pinned him to the couch and a knee started straddling his thighs he was sure it would be the best mistake he ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Suck it proffesor Slavik who told me in 9th grade i'll never write anything in english.
> 
> Also happy B-Day Brooke! 🎉


End file.
